Don't Fight Fate
by Emi.x
Summary: Summary: They were normal, they can promise you that. But one night after a rather bizarre meeting, nothing is the same again, they are stuck to a destiny with a message not to fight it. SasuTen, InoShikaTema, NaruHina.


**Don't Fight Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or these characters.

_Summary:_ They were normal, they can promise you that. But one night after a rather bizarre meeting, nothing is the same again, they are stuck to a destiny with a message not to fight it.

**Authors Note:** this is a request I did for someone's birthday :)

The day was darkening, and school had kicked out for the weekend, much to the relief of the seven teenagers sat in this large lounge. The week had been a lazy one, but even still it was nice too know they had no reason to awaken in the morning and drag themselves to a school they had no intention of even trying at.

They were sat as they usually were. Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten had the sofa, while Ino and Temari shared an oversized chair for one, while Hinata sat neatly by their feet. Shikamaru had himself laying across the middle of the floor, hands folded behind his head, eyes boring into the ceiling like he could see through it.

"This film is rubbish!" Ino moaned, turning the TV to standby.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Naruto was the only one to complain, the rest seemed glad someone had taken action against the film. It was so boring it was offensive to their eyes.

"Why don't we give that party a go?" Ino suggested. She was sat there now twirling a strand of her platinum blonde hair around her finger thoughtfully.

"Because I don't want to give the bragging abilities that I turned up to her party," Sasuke stated. "As then I will be expected to go to all their crappy birthdays, and if I don't, it will look like I like her."

"Who cares what it looks like, as you say yourself, as long as you know the truth?" Temari cut in. She wasn't particularly fussed on this party, it meant she lost a certain someone to cheerleaders, but it was better then being sat here. And plus it was only for a few hours.

"But the thing is no one actually wants to go," Tenten cut in. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But at the same time, why should we stay sat here...?" Everyone now shrugged. "Ahh, poo it, lets just go."

They were glad that someone had taken control, with little resistance. It was a bold move to do that, it usually ended in an argument, with the commonly heard line, since when were you in charge?

They all jumped from their seats, and walked to the door.

"If its crap, blame Ino," Tenten announced as they left the house, while Ino glared intently at the girls back.

*

"Ahh! Sasuke! You came!" The girl seemed ecstatic. "And you too Shikamaru! Naruto!" She gushed. "Oh, hello, Hinata, Tenten, Temari... and Ino." The happiness vanished at that moment.

Two friends ran over from the background, and smiled at the three previously said boys. She linked arms with Shikamaru, while the hostess took Sasuke's arm, and the other friend Naruto's.

"I can't believe you came!" they all gushed to the males, as they dragged them away.

"Way to make someone feel welcome," Temari growled, walking through the front door, and straight to the drinks.

*

"Let's go," Tenten decided finally. It was ten to twelve, and she, as well as Temari, Ino and Hinata [though she would not admit it] were fed up. Though Ino could have been a cheerleader, she didn't fit in... because who her friends were. The others were jealous, as they were of all four of the girls; as they were the only ones Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto spent time with. It was hard work for them for the most of it. "I will rescue Sasuke, you can rescue Naruto, Hinata, and you two both go get Shikamaru."

Tenten jumped up, and walked over in the direction of the crowds of girls, Hinata, Temari and Ino close behind her.

"Sorry girls, times up!" Tenten announced as she came within ear shot.

The crowd seemed to turn in unison and glare as they approached. They all sighed.

Pushing through, they all went to the said males, and took their arms.

"If they aren't home by midnight, you don't want to see the effects!" Ino told them.

"Its horrible!" Temari added.

"Honestly, you would be disgusted!" Tenten hid the smirk.

Walking away from the group in a hurry, they felt all the boys release a long held in sigh.

"Who's idea was that?" Shikamaru muttered, glaring at Ino.

"Lets just get home!" Temari growled. "Before a fight starts."

*

When they walked in, they collapsed straight into the positions they had left.

"Is life really that predictable?" Tenten sighed, as she sunk into the sofa, between the two guys.

"Yes, so next time someone has the bright idea to take us to a party, we know how it ends, so we don't go," Sasuke replied.

"It wasn't that bad, some of them are fit," Naruto smirked.

"Oh shut it!" Sasuke glared at him.

"No, both of you shut it," Tenten cut it. "Though Naruto does tell the truth, it was THAT bad, it was awful."

"OK, lets not dwell on it, right," Ino said. "Lets watch a film instead."

"A horror?" Temari asked, smiling, Hinata hid the unease.

"Sure, why not?" Tenten smiled. "You all know where the DVD's are. I do believe its Ino's turn to choose."

Ino beamed, and jumped up. Temari shifted into the middle of their chair, making the most of the room for however small a space of time. Ino turned and frowned at her friend for a moment, before shrugging it off. Walking over to the TV she pulled the doors open, and looked at the selection before her. As she was running her fingers over the various films before her, a noise seemed to sound from somewhere outside. It sounded like the flapping of birds wings, and she stopped what she was doing, and turned to face the others. They seemed stock still like her, listening to the noise, frowns of confusion spread across their faces. Suddenly, the noise stopped, and a thud sounded through the house. They all seemed to blink hard in unison, but then froze. Gulping, they all looked into one another's eyes.

"And we haven't even started the film," Tenten laughed uneasily. The others joined in with weak laughs, and shook their heads. Ino went back to looking for a film, while the others sat their in a strange silence.

"What about The Strangers?" Ino asked, turning around, said DVD in hand. They nodded at her, and she began to sort out the TV and DVD, before walking over to sit with Temari.

As the film began to play, the noise returned. They looked at each other, eyes slightly wide, before turning the volume on the TV up. But the flapping seemed to be getting louder, and this time it seemed like there was two of them. Ino turned the volume up louder, but now the film was drowned out again, but this time by the sounds of squawking; it was almost like they were in conflict.

Unease settled on the teens as they tried to watch the film, but each of them knew it wasn't happening.

After a while, Temari grabbed the remote from Ino, who seemed only to turn the film up, and instead stopped it.

"What the hell is that!" She exclaimed, while the others looked at her.

"I don't know," Shikamaru stated from the floor.

"No, no one here does," Hinata whispered.

"Then why doesn't someone look?" Temari asked. "And since its your three's house.." she pointed to the three sat there on the sofa, "You should go see."

"Fine," Tenten stood up, and walked out of the room, reluctantly, while the boys followed.

They walked through the hall, and then into the kitchen. Sasuke walked over to the counter, and took the key from the side, before unlocking the back door. Keeping the key firmly in his hand, he stepped out, Naruto following closely behind, Tenten taking up the rear.

Walking to the centre of the garden, they stood in a line, trying to see over the roof.

The sound seemed to have gone, much to the confusion of the three teenagers, so they took a step back, trying to peer over the roof once more. Slowly the sound became audible once more, and they took another step back, followed by more still, till they had a clear view of the roof.

But still they could see nothing.

As they stood there, gazing blindly above them, a wind began to pick up. It got gradually stronger, and soon their hair was whipping about them in the glow of the moon. The sound, that was once quiet, became unbearably loud, and they fought to keep their eyes open, but get their hands to their ears.

Their eyes were useless, and so was their bodies.

Or that's how Tenten's felt. She was stood between the two boys, and gave up the fight to cover her ears. Lowering her arms she pushed them out from her side to search for the boys. Finding Sasuke's first, she held it tightly, and soon after she found Naruto's. She squeezed both their hands, trying to remain standing.

The wind got stronger, and soon forced them all to their knees, before finally they were pressed against the ground. They could faintly hear a voice but they had no hope of identify who it belonged too.

As the storm raged on, Tenten began to realise the ground was pulsing beneath her touch. The pulses got stronger, and soon the whole ground seemed to be shaking violently beneath their bodies.

While the shaking of the ground seemed to become stronger, and more violent, she began to feel it was heating up as well. She squeezed her eyes shut, but that did not stop the burning sensation burning across her skin. She had to bite her tongue in agony to stop the screams that seemed to want to be let free.

While the burning continued, another force seemed to want to take control. From the cracks that had formed in the ground water seemed to spray up at them, drenching Tenten and the others. But still she held onto her friends hands.

In the midst of all this Tenten tried opening her eyes, one at a time. The wind was still as strong, sending the water spiralling around them, and the ground was darker than it should be, releasing a hint of red. The ground while red was cracked, but none of this surprised her overly, but the fact she could see this did. Through the mess she could make you faint marks in the distance, heat marks. She could see the bones. Everyone was out here.

At that moment, shadows seemed to over take them, winding themselves around each of them, hiding them from her sight once again.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Tenten stayed where she was, gasping in pain, holding onto her friends hands for dear life. She shut her aching eyes once again, but as she did so, she suddenly felt free. Her aches slowly began to recede, and she felt strength return to her body. Finding this weird, she released the hands, and tried standing.

Once she was upright, she out stretched her arms. Her clothes were dirty, but wet, scotched and ripped; but there was not a mark on her.

She cast her sight away from herself, and cast a glance around herself and too her friends. They were all out here now, and in the same condition as her.

Without knowing it, they all began to move. Spreading apart, standing in a circle, like they had just been ordered to do so. When they seemed to take up their positions, their heads snapped up, and slowly a creature descended.

His wings had tints of white about them, but they were also singed and covered in a sticky silver liquid. He had no clothes on his upper body, which was smooth and tarnished, but visibly not human. He had on baggy trousers, tied tightly at the waist, but had no shoes on.

"I am sorry I am so early," He apologised as his feet touched the ground in the centre of the circle. "But time is short. I am not meant to approach you for a good space of time, but we are desperate. What you experienced then was a taster of what is, or soon will be, yours. They will spread between you, each of the elements you just faced, and invade your body. Or so to speak.

"As I told you earlier my time here is short. It will not be long before others come. But I beseech you, whatever happens, do not fight it. Your paths are chosen, and you must follow them at all costs."

He slowly began to take flight again. The action was slow, until he was level with the house. The moment he became so, he shot off, leaving a trail of light in the dark night sky.

"Never forget this," Echoed around the stunned teens, as he left their view.

Slowly, they snapped out of it. They had no idea quite how to react to the meeting, so numbly they all walked into the house.

Sasuke luckily still felt the key in his hand, so waiting to go in last, he locked the kitchen door behind him.

"Well I feel normal..." Tenten had stretched out her arms, and was looking at them like they were foreign. They were all stood around in the kitchen, looking over their bodies.

"Mmmm..." Ino agreed, giving up at looking upon her normal skin.

"Well, I think the best thing we can do is sleep," Temari sighed, pushing herself of off the counter.

"That's if you think you can," Tenten stated, as Temari and Shikamaru left the room. No surprise there, them two could sleep through most things. When they wanted too.

"I might go too bed too," Naruto said, with a yawn. "Otherwise there is no way I am getting up in the morning!"

"Me too," Hinata whispered, and she and Naruto left the room.

"You two up for some films?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded, as did Sasuke.

"I don't think I am sleeping, unless its from boredom. I think its time we put on a really crap film... I'm sure we have the teletubbies somewhere..." Tenten muttered in thought as she left the room, the others following behind her.


End file.
